The present invention refers to a smooth surface fixing setter, in particular, one constituted by a body, a suction pad, a transversal shift rod, magnetic iron, a push button, a push block and a plurality of springs to provide the function of allowing the setter to stick on a smooth surface for convenience of setting the objects which fall down easily, and permitting release of the suction by pressing the push button.
There are smooth surfaces everywhere around us in daily life, such as the surfaces of office desk, teapot, kitchen furniture, etc. Most of the wooden appliances with rough surfaces have been replaced by those made with a material having a smooth surface for the purpose of easy cleaning. The liquid cups and bottles used in daily life, containers to be used in laboratories, the ink bottles used in writing and drawing, and painting cans are frequently set on a smooth surface. Because of the smoothness of the surface, the friction force between the bottom of the container and the surface of the appliance on which it is set is reduced greatly. Thus the contents of the container easily spill out, and if they are such substances as liquid foods, drinks or ink, they to stain clothes and documents, and incur irritation. If they are chemicals, such as a toxic chemical, injury to the human body or even disaster may result.